2-10
by jazziisms
Summary: "And I know you don't like making a big deal about getting presents, so...I thought I'd give you something you can't...put in a box." His trembling, nervous hands brushed her hair behind her ear, taking her face in his calloused grip. Mikasa forgot how to breathe. Was this...was this really happening? Was he about to...to..? Eremika. Oneshot. Happy birthday, Mikasa!


**In honor of Mikasa's birthday, I decided to write something! ^^ Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Mikasa blew gently on her soup, watching the steam emit and change shape with her breath's caress. Before her spoon could make it to her mouth, however, she paused when she realized that she wasn't alone. Sasha, Krista, Ymir, and Annie all sat down at the table with her in what looked like rehearsed synchronization. Sasha was next to her, Krista directly across from her; both with bright smiles on their faces. Ymir sat on one side of Krista, smirking at the raven; Annie remained indifferent, arms folded across her chest, expression blank.

_Why are they all…staring at me like this?_

"What?"

"_Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday_?" Sasha exclaimed loudly.

"Shh!" Mikasa shushed her, fearing that heads would start turning. Even when she was little, she never made a big deal over her birthday; and she didn't want to start now. Her voice lowered to a whisper, "How did you know about that?"

"Coconut head doesn't like to keep his mouth shut." Ymir leaned on the table.

Onyx eyes narrowed. "_Armin_…"

"H-He didn't tell us on his own!" Krista explained hastily, palms up in front of her. "We ran into him in the library and he looked really excited about something. Ymir sort of…forced it out of him."

"Not my problem he was being difficult."

Mikasa sighed, squeezing her temple. "Look, it's not that big of a deal…"

"Oh, don't be so damn modest, Ackerman. You're lucky having a birthday _to_ celebrate. At least you survived this long."

"Didn't know you cared so much, Ymir."

"I don't." Ymir's grin widened further. "But Krista does."

The blonde in question smiled at Mikasa, who smiled a little in return. Sasha nodded eagerly in agreement, simultaneously reaching for Mikasa's bread. Her hand got slapped away, and the brunette pouted.

Mikasa's eyes fell on Annie's last. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Icy orbs mirrored hers.

"We made her come too," Ymir added.

That would explain a lot. Annie wouldn't be there if otherwise.

…Would she?

The raven stirred her spoon around in the bowl, quiet for a while. What did they have planned? Should she be worried?

"I'm guessing you're…not going away, are you?"

"Nope!" Krista and Sasha chorused.

"Unless you want us to," said Annie, hoping she would.

Unfortunately for Annie, Mikasa was starting to like their company. More than she normally allowed herself to feel.

.

After dinner was over and they dressed for bed, Mikasa found herself surrounded by each pajama clad girl, making themselves comfortable in her bed. She folded her legs and absentmindedly played with her fingers; she wasn't used to this. She knew people of her gender tended to talk about pointless gossip and, well…_boys_. She dreaded the conversation that was for sure to come.

Sasha came in last with a loaf of bread hanging from her mouth, carrying an armful with her. She climbed into Mikasa's bed, passing the bread around. "Sorry I'm late! This was as much as I could get."

"Nice going, Potato Girl." Ymir took a bite out of hers, the others mirroring her movements. Mikasa hummed; the bread was much fresher than the one she had at dinner. She faintly wondered if Sasha would eventually get caught.

"You didn't have to do this," said Mikasa. With her mouth full, Sasha hummed and held her hand out expectantly. "…But-" She bit into her bread, and Sasha's face fell.

"How were you going to spend your birthday if we hadn't said anything?" Krista asked.

"The same way I do every year. Like any other day." Mikasa lifted a shoulder. "You know…wake up, train, eat, sleep, and repeat…"

"That's…" Sasha swallowed the last bit of her bread, "a sucky way to live, don't cha think?"

"I don't have much of a choice in the matter. I've chosen my life. And that's how I'm living it." Sasha continued to openly stare at her. "What? We all have our reasons for being here. It's either kill, or get eaten. The person sitting next to you could be gone tomorrow. Any one of us could be gone…in the blink of an eye."

The girls exchanged glances, traces of worry more prominent on some faces than others.

Krista gently touched Mikasa's hand. "Let's try not to think about that tonight. What matters is that we're here now, right?"

Annie scoffed.

"Right. Sorry." Mikasa shook her head, withdrawing her hand from Krista's soft, comforting grip.

"Don't be," said Sasha.

"Yeah, you're just telling the truth. That's what I like about you." Ymir lounged against the footboard. "You're not afraid to hold back. Like me."

"Yes, because everyone wants to be like _you_."

Ymir and Annie glared at each other.

Krista broke the tense environment, sitting up straighter on her knees with a new glint in her blue eyes. "So! Are there any guys you think are cute?"

Mikasa inwardly groaned.

"Of course she does," Ymir stated matter-of-factly, her signature smirk making its way back across her freckly face. "Why else does she follow Yeager around like a lost puppy all the time?"

Mikasa felt her cheeks get hot, gaping like a fish for longer than she had intended to; her heart was racing now, ready to burst out of her ribcage at any moment. Sasha and Krista were beaming at her again, and even Annie had an arched eyebrow in interest. "I-It's not like that…" Mikasa stammered.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Krista cooed excitedly.

Mikasa's face was on fire.

"Kirstein's into her too. What's so special about you, Ackerman, huh?" Ymir teased.

"I…I don't – he – I –"

She couldn't even _speak_ anymore. This was too embarrassing. She pulled her scarf up to her nose, hugging her knees. Someone change the subject, _please_ change the subject -

"_Arlert_ doesn't like you, does he?"

Mikasa shook her head.

"Well, would you look at that. A nerd is available."

_"Well actually, I prefer the term-"_

THUMP.

Everyone froze.

And then they heard sounds of struggle from just outside the door of the girls' barracks. Mikasa could pick up the sound of Eren and Jean's voices angry voices, along with Armin's whimpering.

_"Armin!"_

_"Ow!"_

_"Look what you did, dammit!"_

"Looks like we got a couple of spies, ladies." Ymir hopped out of Mikasa's bed, ignoring Krista's pleas and opened the door with a smug look. Eren, Armin, and Jean were in a tangled heap on the floor, with Bertolt and Reiner standing behind them with guilty looks on their faces. Caught red-handed. "Hey, asswipes. You suck at spying."

"It was their idea. We're just here for supervision." Reiner grinned, eyes closed. Bertolt sweatdropped.

"Oh I bet you are," Ymir deadpanned.

Mikasa's bare feet hit the floor, padding over to where the other three lay. "Eren, are you alright?" she bent down to help him up, but he only brushed her off. For some reason, _he wasn't looking at her directly in the eyes_.

"Armin?" Mikasa asked next, holding her hand out.

"I'm fine." Armin gave her a reassuring smile, accepting her hand.

Mikasa's lips pressed when her eyes met Jean's gaze next; he grumpily got up, dusting himself off. "Are you-"

"_Fucking peachy," _Jean spat, but once the words left his mouth, he regretted them; and it showed clearly in his eyes. "M-Mikasa, I-"

"Don't. It's fine." She crossed her arms across her chest, directly addressing the situation at hand. "What are you doing here this late? All of you will get in trouble if you get caught being in the girls' barracks."

"W-We know! But Eren hasn't given you your birthday present so..." Armin explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "We didn't realize we were being followed by the others until we were halfway here."

"Where's Connie?" Sasha asked this time.

"Keepin' watch," said Reiner, jabbing his beefy finger over his shoulder.

Mikasa's gaze slowly drifted back to the quiet brunette next to her. "Eren?"

Their eyes met then, and now she could see why he had been avoiding her gaze this whole time. His cheeks were pink, eyes holding several emotions in their depths at once. And that's when she knew.

_He had heard_.

Her face was on fire again.

"Oooh, so where's your _present_, Yeager?" Ymir smirked mischievously.

"None of your business, _Ymir_." Turning on his heel, Eren grabbed Mikasa's hand and pulled her abruptly out of the room without looking back. Ignoring the cat calling and suggestive hollering, Mikasa followed Eren into the dim hallway, her heart and mind racing all at once. Did he really get her a present? What was it? How much did he hear? Did he know how she felt?

Once they were fully out of earshot, Eren stopped walking and let go of her hand. She could barely make out his face in the darkness, but she was thankful that she didn't have the luxury this time. Eren didn't speak. Neither did Mikasa.

"U-Um..." Eren stared at his feet, unsure of what to say.

Her voice came out smaller than she had intended for it to be. "Eren?"

"Uh?"

"How...how much did you hear?"

Silence.

"When Krista...asked...if you..." Eren mumbled just as quietly.

She was positive her face was on fire now. "_Oh_."

"Look," _and here comes the rejection she's sure to come_, "I didn't exactly..._get_ you anything. I don't have any money and-"

"I-It's okay." _Where was he going with this?_

"And I know you don't like making a big deal about getting presents, so...I thought I'd give you something you can't...put in a box."

His trembling, nervous hands brushed her hair behind her ear, taking her face in his calloused grip. Mikasa forgot how to breathe. Was this...was this really happening? _Was he about to...to..?_

He was getting closer, and her eyes fluttered as the space between them gradually lessened. Their noses and foreheads were the first to touch, both laughing nervously as they bumped into each other. But the two were also quick to sober, gazes lidded and hearts pounding. Eren paused, as if to test himself; to see if he really was going to go through with this; to see if he was ready. If _she_ was.

And then he erased that last remaining distance from existence, pressing his lips against hers.

Mikasa's eyes closed, instinctively leaning into the kiss. His mouth was soft, slightly chapped, _addicting; _when his lips slowly parted from hers, she could feel his labored breath. She didn't want this kiss to end. What if she never got to kiss him again after tonight?

With that incentive in mind, she bravely cupped his face and latched her lips onto his once more. Eren made a surprised sound, but soon her kisses were being reciprocated hungrily, and their bodies pressed flush together as each party tried to pull the other closer. Strong, lean arms wrapped around her frame, fingers digging into her hips. Slender, pale fingers ran through brunette locks, kisses growing more passionate as breathing grew heavier.

The teens didn't part until air was needed desperately, and by then kisses were longer and drawn out, neither wanting to pull away first. Lips reluctantly parting with a soft smack, she rested her forehead against his as she tried to catch her breath; cheeks pink, hands cupped around his neck. He encircled his arms around her completely, lifting his forehead to brush his lips against her temple. She closed her eyes at his touch. She...She kissed him. _Mikasa had just kissed Eren._

His breathless, husky voice reached her ear; the words leaving his mouth making her smile in the darkness.

"_Happy birthday, Mikasa._"


End file.
